


Flustered

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: I wrote it in 15 minutes forgive me, M/M, crack!fic, dk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip sends Lukas nudes for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible ??? Shdhdhb low key Crack!fic

Lukas' phone lit up in his lap, showing a snapchat from his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes, unlocking his phone, figuring it was probably a picture of a dog or a pretty flower he saw. His boyfriend liked taking pictures of pretty things, that was his excuse for constantly taking pictures of Lukas, but Lukas didn't believe that. Tons of things were pretty flowers, paintings, and water when the light shines down onto it, but Lukas was not one of those pretty things. 

He tapped on Snapchat, swiping to the left, tapping on Philips name. The picture that popped up was anything but what Lukas excepted. It was a picture of messy haired Philip, shirtless and laying in bed. Lukas cleared his throat, screenshotting the picture and turning his phone off.

Philip liked to do those things, to tease Lukas, send him pictures of his lips or of his hips peeking out of his boxers or of him shirtless. He new that they turned Lukas on and got him thinking. 

Lukas put his hands on the table, playing with his fingers while his father talked to his sponsor. He loved motocross and he loved competing but god, these meetings lasted forever and he never really needed to be there for any of them. Everything his sponsor tells him his dad tells him anyway. It's pointless and boring and Lukas was ready to leave. 

His phone lit up again and he ignored it, knowing it was Philip. His dad always got mad when he was on his phone too much at meetings. He said that it makes it seem like Lukas doesn't really care about it and that he rather be somewhere else. Which was true, Lukas didn't care about these meetings and he rather be making out with a pretty boy in bed, preferably his boyfriend. 

His phone lit up again.

Then again.

Then again. 

Lukas sighed, reaching down, typing in his password and turning his volume down and tapping on Snapchat. All of ghe notifications were from Philip and they made Lukas roll his eyes. He reached up, taking a sip of water from the glass, tapping on Philips name. 

The first snapchat was a video. It showed Philip sliding his hand down his chest and slipping it into his sweat pants and at the end his mouth dropped open letting out what Lukas assumed was a moan.

He shut off his phone, choking on his water, coughing loudly. "Shit." Lukas panted, resting his face in his arms.

Bo kicked Lukas' foot under the table. "Lukas, manners, no swearing." His dad ordered before turning back to his sponsor who said something along the lines of 'it's fine.' Lukas couldn't really pretend to care anymore, knowing that there's more snapchats to look at. He tapped on Philips name again, chewing on his bottom lip.

The next snapchat was just a picture of Philip with two fingers in his mouth. 

Lukas licked his lips, digging his nails into his thighs, trying to think about anything but the fact that his gorgeous boyfriend is sending him nudes.

The next snapchat played and it was q video of Philip with his pants off, playing with himself. His hand was between his legs, one finger disappearing inside of himself every few seconds. 

The bitch was teasing himself and he more than well knew what he was doing to Lukas. He also knew that Lukas had a very important meeting today despite the meeting being nothing, then again, nothing can compare to his boyfriend. 

"Dad." Lukas muttered, shutting his phone off. "I gotta go help Philip with a science project."

"Lukas, you don't have science with Philip, you have English." Bo replied, his hard eyes staring at Lukas. He knew Lukas was lying but thankfully his sponsor didn't.

"Of course you can go, Lukas, we were almost done anyway." The man smiled but Lukas was already turned around, stumbling over the chair and out the door, stuffing his phone in his pocket. 

Lukas ran to his motorcycle, climbing on and turning it on. He felt his phone vibrate. He reached in, fishing it out, turning it on to see a message from Philip.

From: Philip   
Helen and Gabe are gone 

From: Philip   
hurry up 

Lukas stuffed his phone back into his pocket, revved his engine and sped off.


End file.
